Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-25643206-20161219174556
188.146.97.49 napisał(a): Yay dzieki Rusia!!! :D Raph jak zwykle przecudowny. I to dlatego tak mi się zdawało, że tych fotek z Raphem jest dużo. Przez odcinek z Chompym :) Nie ma sprawy, ja tam akurat lubię grzebać w informacjach, to przy okazji tutaj coś dodam. :) I pozwolę sobie trochę powiedzieć coś o odcinkach. Battle of the Tokka and Earth (tak Anglicy z koreańskiego tłumaczą 23 odcinek) był ogólnie o Chompy'm jego mamie, która przeżyła i chciała z powrotem swoje dziecko. Sporo było słodkich scen Rapha z Gryzim przez co odcinek z mojej fangirlowej strony ma duży plus. W tym odcinku przeplata się też wątek kraangów, ludzi i Laufera - fajnie że wrócił, sądziłam że nie żyje. :P Ze strony graficznej i animacji bardzo mi się podobały sceny gdy Tokka wylądowała po środku Nowego Yorku i ludzie zaczęli ją ostrzeliwać. Ładnie to wyglądało (jakkolwiek to zabrzmi xd). Rozwalała mnie też ta podniesiona brew Laufera, albo jak patrzył zza okularów przeciw słonecznych. :D Nie wiem czemu, ale średnio mi się spodobała te scena gdy jednak Tokka pozwala małemu zostać z Raphaelem. Owszem, było to słodkie i można powiedzieć, że to on go wychowuje, ale nooo... to ONA jest jego matką. Zresztą kiedyś Chompy będzie musiał pożegnać się z Ziemią i Raphem bo urośnie do rozmiarów swojej mamy. I co wtedy? Na Tokkę mówię jej chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może być on. Zdziwicie się pewnie, ale nie za bardzo przypadł mi do gustu ten odcinek. Wszystko ładne, słodkie i w ogóle, ale już bardziej wolałabym by został bardziej rozwinięty temat kraangów. Chyba, że był. Nie wiem, ja koreańskiego ni w ząb nie rozumiem. Zresztą rozwala mnie tam głos Casey'a i Rapha. xD No i Mikey ma taki dziwny głosik. Tiger Claw’s Story - z dwojga tych nowych odcinków dużo bardziej wolę ten od poprzedniego. Zacznę chyba od pijanego Splintera, bo to mi najbardziej wbiło się do głowy (bo to chyba był alkohol, no nie? xD). Ten cały trening rozwalił mnie, a zwłaszcza miminka Yoshiego. Jednak najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to, że Casey dołączył do ich treningów. Uznaję to za dobry początek do lepszego rozwinięcia osobowości naszego jedynego człowieka w tej serii (człowieka, który zna żółwie oczywiście). I szczerze nawet pasuje mu ta rana zadana przez Alopex - jak dla mnie mógłby tak już pozostać do końca. Alopex - nie wydaję mi się by jakoś mocno zniszczyli jej charakter, ale z tak naprawdę mało o niej wiem więc nie powinnam się chyba na ten temat wypowiadać. Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie to nawet dobrze się prezentuje, zwłaszcza w poruszaniu się - taki ala Struś Pędziwiatr. Liczę na to, że jeszcze nie raz pojawi się w serialu. Minusem w tych dwóch odcinka oczywiście było to, że nic nie zrozumiałam dialogów. :/ A z tym to musimy poczekać do stycznia. Chyba, że ktoś się powkapi zrobić angielskie napisy do tego. Aishinsui napisał(a): Ale wracając do odcinków. Z Tokką... Była Tokka, był Laufer i Utromsy to modliłam się jeszcze o Salamandrian. I żyłam w tej modlitwie cały odc a potem delikatne rozczarowanie. Ale odc z Chompim (nie lubię polskiego imienia) doprowadzał mnie do obłędu. On był taki słodki, że non stop tylko powtarzałam "Jaki on słodki. Awwww!!!!! Chcę takiego!" No i gdy widziałam, że Raph oddaje Tocce Chopiego to już ryczałam. I Raph płakał!!!!!! ^^ I ty weź nie płacz przy tym. I Chopmy płakał. A potem tokka oddała mu malucha powierzajac jego opiece. Ludzie, nic piekniejszego i trudniejszego niż oddanie sewgo dzecka obcej osobie wiedząc, że mu bedzie z nim lepiej. A na końcu jak Raph z Chompim się bawił i Rapahel miał takie cute oczka, że normalnie sweeeeeeeeeeet! A nak oniec sadza i twarz Rapha... super zakończenie! A ja tam od początku wiedziałam, że nie będzie Mony, bo gdyby była to przeciekło by to w jakimś zdjęciu. Ale tak na upartego można powiedzieć, że jakaś postać z kosmosu pojawiła się w drugiej części czwartego sezonu. I to wcale nie jako halucynacja. :P Chociaż też bym chciała z powrotem Y'Gythgbę... I fakt, zakończenie było zabawne i urocze. :)